gatesofeternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Policies
This page refers to policies about game play on the server. Definitions A few definitions are needed for this page to be well-understood by those who don't have gaming lingo. *'IC:' In-Character. Ideally, this means that you are playing your character, and not affected by your normal human emotions. But really, we're all human beings (well, most of us are), and so we should really try to keep our in-game and out-of-game identities almost as if we're two separate people (or however many characters you are playing, plus your "actual" you). Hope this clears up the idea. *'OOC: '''Out-of-Character. This is the "actual" you. You shouldn't be this person on the server while on the grid, though in the OOC areas (and on this wiki), this is perfectly fine. *'OOC Masq:' OOC Masquerade. See the policy below, it actually does explain it. Enforcement Players will have a "three strikes" penalty for gross violation of any policy, unless otherwise specified. Those who have minor violations will receive only two warnings (the system will automatically escalate the warnings after that point), after which each warning will issue a strike. *'First Warning:' Users will receive notice that they have been +warned, and notification of the comments of the staff member who issued this +warning. *'Second Warning:' Users will receive notice that they have been +warned, and notification of the comments of the staff member who issued this +warning, as well as notice that the next +warn they receive will be a +strike instead, regardless of policy. *'First Strike:' User will receive a 10-day penalty in the Player Freezer, and all objects they own will be @nuked. *'Second Strike:' User will receive a 30-day penalty in the Player Freezer, and all objects they own will be @nuked. User will also not be permitted communication while in this state, and must log in once per day for the day to be counted. *'Third Strike:' User will receive a 90-day penalty in the Player Freezer, including all alts, and all objects owned by all alts will be @nuked. Because of the nature of this command, alts will need to be approved by Symphony or the RP Wiz. Further actions will be reviewed. The +strikes for all policy violations are removed after 90 days unless otherwise specified. Censorship Policy People are expected to be considerate and tolerant of others, and to not force someone to use a term they are attempting to avoid. This includes profanity, so-called "hot words", and any other form of restricted (e.g., censored) speech, including personal choice in censorship (e.g., self-censorship). We permit these, although censorship may be damaging to society, on the basis that free choice is also very desirable. Censorship Policy is Also Known As *Gag Policy *Selective Expression Policy Justification for Censorship Policy This game is intended for young adults, not old children. Therefore, profanity should be avoided in general. But because we enjoy freedom of speech, it does not make sense in most cases to limit free speech in once case and permit it in another. The absolute freedom of speech is not permitted on the Internet any more, but we can make a pretty good case for allowing certain terms. Our allowance requires the following: #'That "hot-words" (words that trigger the internet's filters and terrorist tracking systems) be reserved for in-game play and not be used lightly.' Assume that you are being tracked, and that there are those who want to justify our game's demise. Also, our system is coded to shut off those who use too many of these, lock them out by IP address, @nuke their accounts, and demonstrate just how serious we are. #'That people observe the laws of your own country concerning profanity, restricted terms, etc., and not require others to violate the laws of their own country.' Censorship is a reality in many places, and we encourage responsibility within the law. This being said, many people need the leeway to NOT express certain terms in RP, and so may replace any restricted term with the word at their own option. #'That people accept the free choice of self-censorship as a choice and personal preference, and permit others the same free choice that they themselves enjoy.''' People who choose not to use certain words should not be forced to use those words in a way that they find personally objectionable, whatever the reason. We permit use of the word in a scene, because sometimes our characters make choices that we ourselves would not. So go yourself. Exceptions to Censorship Policy No known exceptions to this policy have been conceived. Enforcement of Censorship Policy Those who violate this policy, either by using words which are prohibited in the place they live, or by requiring the use of these words by others, except by the allowance of use of the word in the middle of a post, pose, emote, say or other command, rather than actually requiring anyone to use a term another player might find objectionable, shall be issued a